The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, profiling tools can be used to conduct performance analysis in a computer system. In an example, a computer system is periodically interrupted, and a profiling tool samples various parameters in the computer system during interrupt routines. The sampled data can be collected to profile the computer system, and to statistically analyze the performance of the computer system.